


tonight i'll be your man

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: 1) things you said at 1am





	tonight i'll be your man

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of terfinha on this website. I'm ashamed.

They’re cuddling for a while before Rafinha speaks.

“I sleep better with you,” he mumbles against Marc’s skin, his breath catching on the lovebite he’d given him earlier, and Marc can’t help but shiver against it.

They do this all the time; Rafa will come in on away trips, and they’d curl up together, Marc’s arms tight around him as he cradles him to his chest, their legs tangling together, Rafa’s face pressed against his shoulder.

Occasionally, they’d have sex, like any other couple, but Marc would trade sex for cuddling with Rafa like this any day or night of his life.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Me neither.”

“What time is it?”

“One o’clock.”

Rafa groans, curling up in Marc’s arms, tighter than before.

“We’re so _fucked_ for training tomorrow.”

“But you sleep better with me, don’t you?”

Marc feels him smile against his skin, before he rises up and places a short kiss on Marc’s lips. “That I do, _meu amor_ , that I do,” he whispers, before snuggling back into Marc’s grip.

They don’t talk much; they don’t need to. They just sleep, and when Marc wakes up with Rafa softly snoring on his chest, he smiles.


End file.
